The Question
by ValienT-RebeL
Summary: Demyx was always a curious little fellow. And now he asks a simple question; "How are babies born?"
1. Chapter 1

_`It started out as a simple game amongst nobodies. Until Demyx came. Then the real fun began._

_Namine found herself in the middle of a rather disturbing situation. Amongst the older men of the organization, in a room. Alone. Just her and them. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as her gaze traveled to Xaldin, Xigbar, and then Luxord. _

"_Well chickie," Xigbar began. "Lets see whatcha' got." _

_Their was a long silence until the artist finally just decided to lay down the cards. Literally._

"_Read 'em and weep boys." she cackled as she slammed down a pair of 9's._

_Their mouths dropped in shock. What. The. Heartless? Namine laughed, scooping up the munny that was distributed on the plain white table. _

"_Ch-cheater!" Luxord managed to yell out._

"_Ya' got no proof sweet heart." she replied, pinching the brits cheek._

_At this point, Xaldin stood up angrily. He gave Namine an evil glare that was returned immediately by Namine._

"_Witch." he snarled._

"_Oh, go see a barber you gangster reject."_

"_Oh, SNAP_!" Xigbar laughed, but he quickly stopped after a death gaze from the "gangster reject".

Luxord stood up with number 3, also in rage.

"You sniveling little rat! Ignorant greedy creep! You're Maleficent herself! For all I care you can go to-"

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO!" screeched the Melodious Nocturne as he pranced into the room.

All four immediately turned to the sitarist, not looking at all pleased.

"It's a beautiful daaaaaaay~" he said happily, skipping toward Namine and grabbing her hands.

He then laughed as he dragged her around the room in some sort of dance, singing "You are 16 going on 17" over and over again until he sat her down in a near by recliner. After so he slapped Xaldin on the shoulder and gave a quick noogie to Luxord before hugging Xigbar with a joyful expression.

"Xiggy?" he asked with an enormous smile.

"Yeeesssss?" Xigbar dragged out, raising an eyebrow at the mullet-headed boy.

"How are babies born?"

There was a long silence as the nobodies stared at Demyx with wide eyes.

"Oh, dear." Namine blushed.

Demyx raised an eyebrow at the artist.

"What?"

At this moment, Luxord decided to explain.

"Well, love." He began in his "brilliant brit" accent.

"You start out as an egg."

"I'm a _**CHOCOBO**_!!!???" the sitarist squealed with delight.

"N-no love." the gambler muttered to his mulleted friend.

"But, then this seed comes…" Xaldin added.

"I'm a _**CHOCOBO PLANT**_!!??"

Xigbar laughed before patting the teens head.

"Bud, why don't you ask Vexen?" and with those words, Demyx's face filled with joy.

"Yeah! You're right! Vexen's a smart guy! I'll ask him!" he hugged the gunman happily.

"Thanks Xiggy!" and then he zipped out the door.

Xaldin gave him this look that was like 'what a walking freak show' and then turned his attention to Xigbar.

"You know he's going to cause havoc amongst the entire castle?"

"Yeah. It gets a little boring around here anyway."

Xaldin chuckled and then turned to where Namine was just sitting. But she had already left, with _**all**_ their munny.

Demyx happily pranced towards the basement of Castle Oblivion. Vexen sat in a soft loft chair in the corner. Reading "Newton's Law of Reality TV" or whatever it was called.

"Why hello the smartest scientist that ever existed in the World that Never Was." the boy chimed as he skipped right over to number 4.

"What do you want, 9?" he grumbled.

"Vixen-"

"That's VEXEN to you."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway…"

The Chilly Academic raised an eyebrow and glared coldly at the nocturne.

"Out with it, Demyx."

"How are babies born?"

Vexen tried to hold in a laugh, you could tell because he made this snorting sound like that sound you make when you accidentally whiff some of a pixie stix. Demyx should know how _that _sounded. Axel did it every other week whenever he'd ask Larxene what a tampon was. He'd always end up having a few bruises or a dagger stuck in his shoulder towards the end of their conversation.

"Demyx, how _old _are you? Like 16?" Vexen questioned.

"And a half!" the sitarist proclaimed, motioning his hand down the front of his face as though he was cutting himself in two.

Vexen laughed that weird creepy laugh he always did. Demyx was used to it, but he was rather offended.

"What?" he asked with a frustrated tone.

"Do you remember something called 'Sex Ed' when you were in 5th grade?"

Demyx did his special "Dem-Dem thinking face" which Namine and Riku referred to as his "Dem-Dem constipated face", not that the musician knew what "constipated" meant until he asked Zexion. He soon wished he never asked.

"Nope. Not ringin' any bells." the mulleted teen shrugged.

"Are you _serious_? Demyx, I even remember that."

"Wow Vexy-"

"VEXEN."

"Yeah, yeah. You remember _that_ long ago?"

"Well of course. Who wouldn't?" the academic asked.

"Well, that was like…a million centuries ago. That's fantastic memory right there! Even Nami would take about 3 years to erase all your memories completely." Demy said in awe.

"Why, well thank you Dem- WHAT!?"

The boy shrank away from the sudden outburst of his elder friend.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME _**OLD **_!!!???" he screeched.

"I-I...uh...I….eh heh…ummm……BYE!" and with that Demyx ran for his dear life with an angry scientist right behind him, throwing beakers on his way out.

Seeing that he was probably going to have to avoid Vexen for about two months, Demyx went to the 2nd smartest guy in the castle.

"Oooooohhhhhhh Zeeeeeeexxxxxxiiiiiiooooooonnnn!!!!!!" Demyx sang through the Castle Oblivions library.

"Yes Demyx?" said a deadpan voice near the couch behind him.

"Zexy!" he squealed, wringing his arms around Zexions neck.

The Cloaked Schemer sighed, rolling his eyes he dared to ask Demyx what he wanted.

"Zexy, how are babies born?"

Unlike the others that stared at Demyx as though he was an idiot, Zexion only smiled at the boy. As though he was an innocent little angel.

"Well, I'll gladly explain."

"Oh really!? Thanks Zex!"

And thus the lecture began.

"Understand?" Zexion finally finished his 2 hour lesson.

"Demyx?" he asked, poking his head.

'Maybe he's in shock. It _is _rather hard to take in all the knowledge of my superior brain power.' Zexion thought to himself with a chuckle.

"SSSNNNNOOOORRREEEEE!"

'…maybe not…'

The poor sitarist had fallen asleep in the first 3 minutes of Zexion's lesson.

"Demyx! Demyx! Wake up!" the Cloaked Schemer yelled, shaking his melodious friend violently.

"Mmmm...No Xemnas….I wanna'….hm…sleepy time…"

"WAKE UP!"

Demyx's head shot up, green eyes wide with fear.

"Did you hear _anything _I just explained?"

The mulleted teen only scratched the back of his head.

"N-not really."

Zexion sighed, a soft smile escaped his lips. And Demyx returned that smile.

"Dem," the young scholar began.

"Yes, Zexy?"

"I advise that if you want to keep _all _of your teeth, you should run. Now. _REALLY FAST."_

_And without hesitation, Demyx did._


	2. Chapter 2

"Well shucks." Demyx grunted angrily.

"I never knew that it was really going to be _this _hard."

"What was going to be hard?" said a voice from behind.

Demyx flinched with a small "eep" sound before turning around.

"Oh! Mar-Mar!" giggled the Nocturne.

The Graceful Assassin smiled, patting the boys mullet.

"Need help, dear?" he asked.

"Actually…" the sitarist said with a shy grin.

"Marly, do you know where babies come from?"

The pink haired nobody first looked at Demyx with a shocked expression, which soon curved into a evil smirk. He cupped Demyx's cheek and whispered;

"Would you like me to show you?"

Lexeaus then appeared from what seemed to be out of nowhere and grabbed the blondes hand and dragged him out of Maluxia's grasp.

"No sexually harassing other members, Marluxia." the Silent Hero ordered.

"I don't remember seeing that in the rule book." the flower-loving man exclaimed.

And in a flash Lexeaus pulled out a small black notebook and quickly flipped it open and shoved it into Marly's face.

_No other member of the Organization may touch another member in an inappropriate way. May they be superior or not, it is still considered sexual harassment and still can be sued._

"Oh…"

" 'Oh' indeed. Good day, Marluxia." Lexeaus said instantly, pulling Demyx along with him.

"Rock headed, son of a-"

"I can hear you Marluxia. You better run."

And he did so, cursing all the while.

"Aw Lexy, he was about to show me! I want to know how babies are born!" huffed the young musician as Lexeaus bought him a sea salt ice cream at the market in Twilight Town.

"Demyx, Marluxia isn't the best person to ask that type of question." explained the buff man, buying himself a coffee flavored ice cream.

Demyx gave a small smile and licked at his icy treat silently.

"You should've asked someone more mature."

"Like you?"

Lexeaus blinked at the boy.

'Good going Lex, now you've done it!' he thought angrily

"Well, do you know?"

"Um…yes I do…but-"

"Oh! Tell me! Please? It can't be that bad!"

'It is that bad!' Lexeaus thought to himself, panicking.

"W-well Dem…" he started rather timidly as those sea foam green eyes stared widely in innocent wonder.

"When a man and woman fall in love…"

"_LOVE_!?" squealed the Melodious Nocturne

"How romantic!"

Lexeaus groaned mentally. Demyx was so _innocent _and _childish. _How could he possibly explain such a complex and rather disturbing process to him? So the man went with anything that popped into his head first. Which was not exactly the best idea.

"Yeah! And so this uh…big bird called a stork comes and rewards them with a baby!" Lexeaus felt like the biggest idiot alive.

The mulleted musician looked at his friend with a confused look. He tilted his head to the side like a puppy when it can't understand its masters order. He then giggled and hugged the confused man.

"Awww Lexy! If you didn't know, you didn't have to make up some silly story!"

"R-right…I'm sorry Demyx." the embarrassed number 5 apologized.

"That's okay! I'll just ask Axel!" number 9 laughed, quickly thanking Lexeaus for the ice cream and teleporting back to the castle.

Lexeaus sighed.

"Well that went well…WAIT! DID HE SAY 'AXEL'!?"

"And then I burned him!" laughed the pyro.

"Wow Axel, did you really?" Xion asked with a worried expression.

"'Course I did Xi-Xi! He dissed my hair style! I had to do it!"

"I guess you have a point…"

Roxas shook his head.

"Axel, Larxene disses your hair style every other day. Why don't you burn _her_?"

"What!?" screamed Axel.

"Larx's my bff! I'd never set her on fire!"

"HI AXEL! IT'S DEM-DEM!"

"Demyx on the other hand…"

Number 9 pranced towards the three with a big grin slapped on his face. He almost tripped over a mountain of clothes that Axel had failed to pick up and put in the laundry.

"Demyx? What the crap do you want?"

"Axel! That's so rude! Want do you want Demy dear?" Xion said.

"Oh I was just about ask our spicy muffin a question." chuckled the sitarist as he hugged Axel tightly.

Roxas snickered at Demyx's pet name for his flaming friend.

"Spicy muffin?"

"Shut up, Roxas."

Before Roxas could reply, Demyx butted in with his question of the day.

"How are babies born?" he practically yelled out.

All three nobodies looked at Demyx, not in a shocked way nor in a humorous way. Just sort of a stare.

"Dem…you don't know how children are born?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!"

Axel for once didn't laugh at his melodious friend. He thought this actually very serious. One of his best friends, didn't know something a teenager at his aged would know. And this handsome pyromaniac wouldn't stand for it! He snaked an arm around Dems shoulder, giving the boy a confident smile.

"Ya' see Dem, two people, preferably a man and woman, have something called se-"

"Seeeeeeeeennntimental happiness!" Xion butted in with a nervous tone.

Demyx gave her an odd stare. The one that most give to him in fact.

"You see Demy, when a Heartless and a Nobody…want….a child…uh…" the girl looked over at Roxas for back up.

"Go…to the…mall!" Axel looked at Roxas with one of those "Did you take your meds yet?" sort of expressions.

"And then they go to the Stork Store! And in that store is a machine that copies your DNA and creates a baby for ya'! It pops out in the other end of the machine like it's takin' a dunk!" the redhead laughed as his friends stared at him in horror.

What they said did sound stupid, but what he said was inappropriate. Especially when around Demyx.

"Axel!" screeched Xion in terror.

"That is _disgusting_!"

Axel only laughed harder.

"So…you…hafta'…" Demyx twiddled with his thumbs.

"Poop out the baby?" he practically squeaked, the poor boy was confused and rather disturbed.

Axel burst out laughing, rolling of his flaming red chair and collapsed to the floor. Roxas merely rubbed his temples and sighed as Xion tried to make up for Axel's indecency.

"Oh no, sweetie! It doesn't happen like that!" she squealed, hugging him as though he was a confused child (which he was).

"'Course not!" Axel chortled.

"It come out the front!"

"AXEL!" Roxas shouted, whacking the giggling man with Oblivion.

Demyx's eyes widened and tears escaped those eyes.

"Oh, honey! Don't cry!" Xion said gently, hugging the now sobbing sitarist.

"Who's crying?" said a deep voice.

All eyes turned towards Axels door. The Superior leaned on the frame, raising an eyebrow at four with Saix close behind him.

"A-Axel said th-that ba-babies come from the-the-the…" the mulleted teen tried to say between the sniffs.

"What in the name of King Mickey did you do?" Saix groaned, looking at Axel with a rather annoyed glare.

"I did nothing!" he protested.

His two companions looked at him angrily.

"Okay so I did something."

After a few minutes of trying to calm down the poor sitarist and some explaining and a few half-hearted apologizes from a rather distressed red head, Demyx left for Twilight Town. During the time in that room, Demyx even asked the Superior. Xemnas simply ignored the boy and told him he matters to attend to.

"Right, 'course he does." a rather tired nocturne grumbled to himself.

"I obviously have to ask anyone _outside the castle. I definitely can't ask Saix, he'll just…kill me. Larxene will just laugh or beat me to a pulp." the sitarist muttered to himself as he trotted down towards "The Usual Spot" in search for Pence, Ollete, and Hayner._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello? Anybody in here?"

"Demyx!" Ollete exclaimed with a smile.

"Good to see you? Pence is out buying ice cream. He'll be back in a few minutes."

"That's great! But I really didn't come for ice cream." He explained, scratching to back of his mulleted head.

"Ho-ho's?" Hayner questioned.

"No."

"Twinkies?"

"No."

"Cheese?"

"NO! Nothing about food!"

Ollete and Hayner exchanged puzzled glances, Demyx always came over for food.

"It's…I….um….I have a question. And, uh…Ollete and Pence are smart so-"

"HUH!? So _I'm _not smart!?" Hayner shouted, a bit hurt.

"I mean like smarter than the average chipmunk." Demyx said, a bit annoyed at the boys actions.

"Oh, I see….HEY!"

"Oh, shut it." Ollete mumbled, closing his jaw shut.

"Well, what's your question?"

Demyx took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"How are babies born?"

"What?"

The sitarist quickly turned around. Pence.

The chubby boy stood at the entrance, holding a bag filled with chocolate ice cream. He handed Ollete and Hayner some, explaining that they ran out of the sea salt flavor. He then turned to Demyx, giving the boy a contorted expression.

"Dem, how on earth do you not know how babies are born?"

The Melodious Nocturne frowned at his Dog Street obsessed friend.

"I don't know, I just don't! You know, being in Castle Oblivion and all. That place makes you-"

"forget…" Ollete finished with a worried expression.

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Well that explains it!" Hayner said, taking a bite out of his ice cream.

"But everyone else still remembered! Vexen and Marly and the others too! How come _I _only forgot?"

"I suppose it works on different people." Ollete answered, licking at her ice cream daintily.

"Oh. Well thanks for the help guys!" the water loving musician grinned and skipped off.

"But Dem! Don't you want to know how they're born now!?" Pence shouted after his friend.

"No! It's okay, you guys helped enough already! I'll just go ask Seifer!"

The trio's mouths dropped.

_**SEIFER!!!???**_

_**Meanwhile, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and ViVi sat in the Sandlot. **_

"_**Any fours?"**_

"_**Go fish."**_

"_**Darn!"**_

"_**Better luck next time Seifer, y'know!"**_

_**The blonde happily pranced to his gang, smiling all the while.**_

"_**Hiya' Seifer!"**_

"_**Hey." **_

_**The others waved silently at the musician.**_

"_**I gotta' question! Perhaps you can answer it?" **_

"_**Shoot."**_

"_**Well…how are babies born?"**_

_**Fuu and ViVi stared at Demyx with wide eyes. Rai raised an eyebrow at the boy while Seifer tried to hold in his laughter.**_

"_**You guys aren't going to tell me, are you?"**_

_**Seifer just continued to try and hold in his laughs as Rai did the same. Fuu and ViVi began to whisper to one another in hushed voices. The sitarist sighed.**_

"_**Thanks anyway…" he said in a rather sad voice as opened a portal to a different world.**_

_**As soon as his presence left the four. All started rolling on the ground. Laughing nonstop. Pence, Hayner, and Ollete watched from a near by building. **_

"_**Poor Demyx." Ollete said gently, clutching the bottom of her shirt.**_

"_**He'll probably find out eventually." Pence sighed, placing both hands behind his head.**_

"_**Hopefully, he won't find out from morons like them." Hayner chuckled, pointing at the four.**_

"_**I HEARD THAT CHICKEN WUSS!" Seifer screamed.**_

_**Hayner's eyes grew wide.**_

"_**Run!" he ordered, jogging back towards The Usual Spot with Seifer's gang right behind them.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Demyx sat on a brick wall, looking at the old heartless castle that belonged to Maleficent herself. He ran a hand through his mullet, exhaling loudly.

"Demyx?" he turned around to see a rather familiar ninja.

"Yuffie!" he exclaimed happily as he hugged her with joy.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How's the "Hollow Bastion Reconstruction Committee?"

"Pretty good. Far from peace but we're getting there!" she said with a hopeful grin.

"Yuffie! There you are!" Leon yelled.

"I found her guys!" he shouted.

Soon, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Merlin, and Cloud joined the three.

"What is it? Something wrong?" the ninja girl asked.

"You're supposed to be on your rounds, aren't you?" Cid asked with a stern glare.

"Well I was! Until I saw Demyx here!" she proclaimed.

"Oh, Demyx! How have you been?" Aerith asked with a polite smile.

"Miserable." grunted the sitarist.

"Why so?" the flower girl asked.

Demyx swore that the woman could make a marvelous mother.

"Well, I've been asking everyone this question. But every time I do, they rather start laughing or stare at me like an idiot or make up these crazy stories so I don't know the truth!" he shouted with fury.

"Well what's the question?" Cloud asked, concerned about the boy.

"You'll all just look at me like I'm dumb." pouted the mulleted musician.

"Aw, no we won't!" Yuffie assured, giving him a pat on the back.

"Fine." he muttered, turning towards the seven.

"How are babies born?"

Tifa laughed.

"Demy, is that it?"

"Yes, that's it." he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Demyx, no one thought you were stupid! They were just shocked at the question." Leon explained to the boy.

"Why? Is the question bad?"

"Oh, no,no,no. It's just that it's a rather disturbing question that people rather find, beauty, humor, or fear. Depending on that persons point of view." Merlin explained.

"Oh…I see. So…how _are they bor-"_

"_Dem!" yelled a familiar voice._

_Startled, Demyx lost his balance from the tall brick wall. Falling over the other side he let out a yelp of surprise. With wide eyes, Yuffie, the other, and apparently Xigbar stretched and tried to grab onto him, but he was out of their grasp._

"_Demyx!" they screamed simultaneously as the musician plummeted down the large cliff._

_Fear. Xemnas said he had no heart, but he felt it. And a lot of it too. Fear in fact flowed through every vein in his body. But Demyx was not as stupid enough to just die. No, the boy was much smarter. Regardless of what Larxene or Axel said. Turning almost gracefully (he hit a few rocks on his way down) he flung out his hand and created a portal beneath him, which he went through in a flash. He was gone. To some unknown world. Xigbar sighed, scratching his head. _

'_Aw poor kid. All he wanted to know was how kids were born…'_

"_Don't feel bad." Xigbar looked up at who was speaking._

_Aerith smiled sweetly._

" _I think my parents were scared when I asked too."_

_He couldn't help but smile at the woman_

"_Thanks. To everyone." he said, looking at the others that surrounded him._

_He raised his hand and summoned a portal._

"_Now if you excuse me…"he began, glancing over at Aerith._

"_I gotta' kid to find."_


	5. Chapter 5

Demyx landed with a splash. His head surfaced over the water and he shook his head violently. Looking around he saw an island close by and a tiny waving figure in the distance.

"Sora!" he shouted, swimming over rapidly.

"Dem!" the keyblader laughed, running into the water and helping his mulleted friend out of the ocean and onto the shores of Destiny Island.

"How've ya' been?" Sora asked with a smile.

"Well, I've been meeting pretty much everyone that I know and asking them the same question and still not have an answer. Not to mention I almost died from falling off a cliff and dove straight into the cold sea. So…that's about….a 7 outta' 10 for me."

Sora laughed and walked with Demyx towards the Seaside Shack. He retrieved some towels from a small wooden chest in the corner and helped Dem dry off.

"Thanks, Sora." the tired nocturne sighed, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"No problem! It's my pleasure!" the keyblader said with a smile.

The blond sitarist chuckled.

"So, mind doin' me another favor?" her asked.

"Why not?" was the reply.

Demyx looked up at the spiky haired boy.

"Tell me," he began.

"Do you know how babies are born?"

Sora raised an eyebrow at the teen. Tapping the tip of his chin he made a soft humming noise in his throat.

"Actually…I…" the Roxas somebody started with his eyes glued to the floor.

"I…really don't know."

Demyx's fake heart skipped a beat. Sora didn't know either? Well, at least he didn't feel as left out.

"That's alright Sora. Thanks for helping anyway." he said in a sorrowful tone, rubbing his left a eye a bit.

"Aww, don't fell bad! Look, lets ask Riku and Kiari if they know!" Sora shouted out quickly, grabbing Demyx's hand and running out of the Seaside Shack to find his companions.

Meanwhile, Riku and Kiari were fishing near the river.

"Bet ya' I'll catch a fish bigger than you!" Kiari giggled, poking her silver haired companion in the ribs.

"Hey! Your getting as competitive as Sora!" Riku laughed, pinching her arm in response.

"RIKU! KIARI! RIKU! KIARI! RIKU! KIARI! KIKU! RIARI!" a happy brunette yelled from about 15 feet behind them.

"Well speak of the devil." proclaimed the redhead.

"Riku! Kiari! Which one of you is smarter!?" the keyblade master said, pushing Demyx closer to the two.

"Oh, hi Demy. Haven't seen you in a long time! How's it been?" Kiari asked cheerfully.

"ANSWER ME!" Screeched Sora.

"Shut up, Sora. It's obviously me." Riku stated with a proud grin.

"Excuse me?" said a rather offended female.

"I'm the brains in this business, mister!" she laughed, pinching Riku on his cheek.

"Stop me…" he grumbled, swatting her hand away.

"CAN ONE OF YOU JUST TELL ME HOW FREAKIN' BABIES ARE BORN!?" screamed a rather frustrated nobody.

All three looked at Demyx with shocked faces.

"Oh…you…want to know that?" Riku asked, blushing furiously.

"YES! That's what I CAME here for!" the sitarist grunted out.

"Plus, I don't know either." added a rather mellow Sora.

Kiari squealed in fright as Sora said this.

"WHAT!? Sora! How can you not know!?"

Sora tilted his head to the side, giving one of his beast friends a contorted expression

"Why? Is that bad?" he questioned.

"YES!" she screeched.

"Sora! How can we get married and have babies if you don't even know how they're born!?" she cried, a few drops of tears escaped her eyes.

Riku gave her a disgusted look.

"You want to do _that _with _him_?" he asked with puzzled glance towards Sora.

"W-well, ye-yes eventually!" Kiari stuttered, with a shade bright pink across her face.

The sitarist and keyblader exchanged confused looks and then turned their attention back towards the bickering pair.

"So…how are kids born? Can't you tell us?" Demyx asked with a concerned glimpse at Kiari.

Riku sighed and his eyes traveled near Kiari, same with said girl. Both nodded before looking straight at both friends.

"Well guys, first off the girl has this-"

"**BOO!**"

"OH MY GOD!"

All four jumped back in shock, tripping over and falling down with a loud 'thud'! Why? Four words. You've just been Xigbar'd.

The free shooter hung upside down from a local palm tree that happen to be right near them.

"Yo chicks and chikette! Ah there you are Dem! Time to come home, buddy." Xigbar said with a coy grin.

"I don't wanna'!" he proclaimed childishly, crossing his lanky arms over his chest.

Xiggy snorted, giving his companion a rather annoyed look.

"Look sweetheart, I've been lookin' for ya' in every freackin' world that ever existed. Yer comin' back whether you like it or not."

"Not until I figure out how babies are born! Now Riku and Kai-Kai are gonna' tell me! I don't have to listen to you! You aren't my boss…well…actually, I guess you technically are….BUT!…I still want to know! So I'm staying here, no matter what!!" the mulleted teen shouted almost in tears.

Xigbar was heartbroken at those words. If he had a heart of course, but it still made him feel guilty and sad and all that depression crap. The man sighed, ruffling Demyx's hair gently.

"_I'll _tell you. Those morons can tell twinkie here." the gun-loving nobody exclaimed, pointing towards the twinkie better known as Sora.

"HEY!" Riku and Kiari yelled angrily.

"I'm a…twinkie?" Sora questioned, placing his thumb and index finger between his chin.

"So I have that awesome creamy stuff inside me? Pretty cool…"

The redheaded girl awed in his adorableness as a particular silver haired teen rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Yeah. Anyway, Dem, you and me should take a walk." Xiggy said with a small smile, taking Demyx's hand and walking him down to the beach.

The trio watched as the two disappeared from view.

"I hope Demyx doesn't take it too seriously." Kiari stated, a bit scared.

"Lets hope so. But for right now, we have to it explain to this goon." Riku sighed, giving Sora a tired glance.

"I'm a hero. Not a goon." explained the keyblader with serious expression that reminded Riku of that one look you make when you really have to go, but you aren't aloud to.

"Right. Okay Sora, you start out as an egg."

"I'm a _**CHOCOBO**_!!??" he squealed in delight.

Riku slammed his head against the tree that Xigbar emerged from.

"My god, save us while you can."

About a half an hour later, Demyx and Xigbar returned. The musician looked quite pleased.

"That wasn't too bad. I don't know why everyone made such a big deal out of it."

"People have different views, kid." Xigbar laughed softly.

They made their way towards the river to see Sora blushing madly.

"You wanted to _that_ if we got married!?" he whispered harshly towards Kiari.

"Well, there isn't any other way." she pointed out.

"We could ADOPT!" stated the spiky haired brunette.

"Well, sorry to interrupt your interesting conversation folks. But me and the Demster are headin' homebound. We'll see you freaks later."

"Bye, guys!"

The three all smiled at the two, waving as they teleported back to Castle Oblivion. Demyx gave a fast wink to Sora which was returned by the keyblader just as fast. And they were engulfed in the darkness.

"I hope we see them again sometime soon." Kiari exclaimed with a happy sigh.

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

"That'd be nice."

Demyx sat in his room sweating. It was unbearably hot that night because Axel had a terrible fever. Demyx wore a nothing more then blue bubble printed boxers. He sighed, rubbing his forehead to wipe off the sweat.

"_I never thought that it'd be so simple but,_

_I found a way, I found waaaay,_

_If you open up your eyes~" _

He grabbed his cell phone quickly and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dem."

"Zexy!" the musician squealed happily.

"Um…Dem I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Aw, it's okay. I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Demyx implied.

"Well, I should've known you wouldn't listen." Zexion retorted.

Demyx smiled.

"Doesn't matter anymore. I already know!"

"Yes, number 2 told me. It's a surprise that he told you and your sanity hasn't corrupted by now." chuckled the schemer.

The sitarist smiled even wider.

"Yeah. But now, I'm glad all this craziness in over now."

"Oh, indeed. You must be exhausted.""I am. But y'know, now I want to know something else."

Zexion sighed.

"That'd be?"

"How does a girls period work?"

Demyx could practically feel his friend's eyes pop out of his head.

"Do you know, Zexy?"

It was quiet for a moment. He heard the Cloaked Schemer rustle a few paper and breath heavily.

"Demyx…"

"Uh-huh."

"Ask Nami…okay." and he hung up.

The blonde nobody stared at his ceiling for a long while, wondering what had just happened. But no longer than about 15 minutes did glare at that ceiling until he shot up out of bed and out the door.

"NAMI! NAMI! NAM-NAM! I NEED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!!!!" he shouted throughout the halls.

Demyx happened to pass by Axel's bedroom. The redheads eyes fluttered open at the sound of screaming nocturne.

"Xi-Xi."

"Hmm?" she said, looking away from her magazine.

"That was Dem, right?"

"I believe so."

"He's got another question."

"Oh god, what else?"

"He's asking Namine and Roxas happens to be with her at the moment. On a private little date with his favorite artist." Xion's voice was almost emotionless, Axel supposed she was used to Demyx spazzing out now.

"Anything else?" he grumbled.

The keyblader wielder walk towards the door and popped her head out and turned it in the direction Demyx was running. Calmly, she walked back towards the seat and picked up her magazine quietly.

"He's not wearing any pants."

Axel would have laughed if he wasn't so sick. So instead he slapped his hands to his face and did sort of a quiet yell.

"Sweet mother of Ansem, take us now."

**End…Finally.**


End file.
